Servers and databases store information in the form of data. In some instances, users request to view data from the servers and databases. Retrieving data in response to the users request to present to the user may cause several technical challenges. Presenting data for a user may require transferring information across a network, thus creating security risks. It is desirable to provide the ability to securely transfer data to the user across a network to present to the user.